10 October 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-10-10 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again pals, it's John Peel's Music On BFBS with the first cold of the season, but you won't catch me complaining. This is..." *John was going on the Camden Crawl but stayed at home listening to dance remixes instead. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Love All Of Me (CD-Now I Got Worry)' (Mute) *Prolapse: 'T.C.R. (Remix) (Compilation CD-The Camden Crawl II The Revenge)' (Love Train) also 28 September 1996 *Heavyweight: 'Infinity (12")' (Channel 5) also 28 September 1996 *Gallon Drunk: 'The Big Payoff (CD-In The Long Still Night)' (City Slang) *John Parish & PJ Harvey: 'Rope Bridge Crossing (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) also 28 September 1996 *MLO: 'Sonic Soup Micro Mix (exclusive 7" edit) (7")' (Aura Surround Sounds) *Wedding Present: 'Dreamworld (CD-Saturnalia)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Captain Beefheart: 'Fallin' Ditch (Mini CD-Pearls Before Swine Ice Cream For Crows)' (Sonic Book) wrong track moment *Impala: 'Yesiree! (7"-Cozy Corner)' (Estrus) *February: 'That Girl (CD-Even The Night Can't Tell You From A Star)' (not on label) *Creeper: 'Speaker Crack (12")' (Cluster) *Bis: 'Starbright Boy (7"-Atom Powered Action!)' (Wiiija) also 28 September 1996 *Spent: 'Umbrella Wars (CD-A Seat Beneath The Chairs)' (Merge) also 28 September 1996 *Power Steppers: 'The Enclosure (CD-Bass Re-Enforcement)' (Universal Egg) *''news - edited out'' *Revelino: 'Step On High (7")' (DiRT) also 28 September 1996 :(JP: 'When I've finished this programme, I've got to go off and do a little TV work: that's the kind of exciting thing that happens to you if you choose a career in showbiz. And what I've got to do, they phoned me up and said, "Look, we'd like to film you like reading some poetry," you know, and I said, "Yeah, I suppose," you know, if you want to do that. I suppose they're just going to put little extracts of poetry read by different people throughout the day, or throughout the night: I have no idea what they're going to do with it at all. They may use it to blackmail me in subsequent years, I just don't know, but they asked me which poem I wanted to choose, they said, "Anything you like, if you didn't do Keats we'd be quite grateful 'cos somebody's got a bit of Keats in, and Blake, and stuff like that," so I chose "Teenage dreams so hard to beat, every time she walks down the street."') *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks (7")' (Good Vibrations) :(JP: 'Still get a lump in me throat every time I hear that, you know...The Pig has promised that it'll be played at my funeral: let's hope that isn't too soon, although I must admit with this cold, I feel as though it could come within the next few minutes. Well, next week or so anyway.') *Volcanoes: 'Whirlpool (CD-Surf Quake!)' (Estrus) *Robert Armani: 'Destruction (CD-Spectacular)' (ACV) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'At Night (split 7")' with Jessamine])' (Enraptured) *Shadows: 'The Savage (CD-The Shadows' Greatest Hits)' (EMI) *Birdskin: 'Concrete Soil (7")' (Rotten Windmill) *La Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique: 'Vigilance (CD-La Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique)' (Alino Matabisi) *Dweeb: 'No Hit Wonder (CDS)' (Damaged Goods) also 28 September 1996 *David McCallum: 'My Carousel (CD-Open Channel D)' (Rev-Ola) also 28 September 1996 :(JP: 'THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DAVID! WE LOVED IT! Wonder who told him that it would be a good idea to shout all of that?...Pre-dating the famous Finnish Shouting Choir by a decade or two, I'd say.') *Paul Van Dyk: 'Heaven (2xLP-Seven Ways)' (MFS) *Trusty: 'Dear Diary (CD-The Fourth Wise Man)' (Dischord) also 28 September 1996 *Halibuts: 'Night Crawler (CD-Life On The Bottom)' (Upstart) wrong track moment again *Dub Doctor: 'John Peel, Special (CD-Zulu Dance)' (Reggae On Top) also 28 September 1996 File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-10-10 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment